


The story never ends

by Leana_olicityy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Gen, Happy Ending, Ungrateful characters, What Oliver Queen deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_olicityy/pseuds/Leana_olicityy
Summary: Oliver Queen is dead, he made the ultimate sacrifice. Today is his funeral. It's the start of a new journey.[Arrow finale theory]
Relationships: John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	The story never ends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad writer but I needed to write this! This needs to happen.  
Don't hesitate to comment!  
Also English isn't my native language sorry for the occasional mistakes
> 
> You can find me on Twitter : @smoakgoth

It happened on a cold morning of January. A cold dark day, the sun didn't bothered to show up.  
The air was filled by misery and sadness.

A lot of people were there, all wearing those awful black clothes, heads low, but focused on Rene, standing in front of the grave in the middle of the garden of the Queen's mansion, just next to Robert's, Moira's, and Emiko's.

  
" Oliver had been a mentor to me since day one. He taught me what it's like to be a hero, I'll always be grateful for what he did for this city, for my family. He will be missed. " Rene finished and walked back to where everyone was standing.

There were a lot of people there, friends and even random citizens of Star city, coming to thank the man they recognized as a hero.  
Most of the people there were crying, honest tears for some of them.

  
Felicity was standing in the front, held by John right at her side. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, she let them drop. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing mattered anymore.

The pain she felt at every breath she took was the only thing that had her focused. It took all her thoughts and energy away. She felt John squeezing her hand, his hand was so warm next to hers, cold. Like her husband. Cold and dead.

  
" Oliver Queen gave me the strength to become who I am today, without him I wouldn't be there –"

  
Felicity suddenly raised her head looking at the man with the voice she recognized. She narrowed her eyes, tightened her lips.

  
"I wouldn't be Barry Allen without him. I wouldn't have the family that i have without him. He was too good for this world and I wish he didn't suffer this, I wish I could have save him. "

  
Felicity breaths started to quickened. She tried to focus closing her eyes, she had to hold herself together.

  
" Felicity?" She heard John's voice.

  
She slowing opened her eyes and realized most of the people were looking at her, she turned to the grave and took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling, she detached herself from John, before waking to the grave.

7

  
She took 7 steps.

  
She held herself there just looking at the grave. The dark marble staring back at her. She read the name of the man she loved to give her strength for this.

  
"When I – " she started with a broken shaking voice.

" When I came to Star City, I wasn't expecting this life. I was just an IT girl living a monotonous life and I was fine with it... But one day... A man brought me a computer destroyed by a spilled late and I knew, I knew my life would change forever from this moment."

"Oliver brought the best in everyone even when he didn't see it. He never wanted to be a hero, he never started all of this to have recognition, he did this for all the people of this city. For all the people he cares about. Cared. He was the most selfless person I ever known. Knowing him was a chance and I'll never regret the sacrifices I've made to get the privilege of loving him and being loved by him."

A loud sob got out of her mouth " He was the very best part of me, and today, as we bury him, I'm letting a piece of me go ". She brushed away the tears on her cheeks.

" Today the hero of Star City leaves. Hopefully his sacrifice will not be for nothing and people will remember to do good in this city."

She slowing took off the jacket she had on her shoulder before looking at it intensely, the green hood she fought next to for the last 8 years. She laid it on the grave.

  
She put her hand on the stone before John joined her putting a hand on her shoulder as a form of silence support. She lifted her head and looked at all the people of the front row, not hiding the red, swollen, free of any make up face. She wanted them to see what they've done. To Dinah, to Laurel, to Rene, to Barry.

" A new journey is starting for me, I'm leaving this city hoping to find peace somewhere else".

  
After some time, each person made a line, each of them going to Felicity to tell her how sorry they were, how they were there for her, whatever she needed. She wasn't really listening to them, she was just waiting for all of this to end.

When all of them left Felicity turned to John " thank you for being there with me today".

" Of course Felicity. We're family."

  
" Goodbye John " she said as she hugged him.

  
Putting a indiscernible smile on her face she turned her back and walked away from the grave, feeling a weight on her heart in each step. She reached the car parked behind the trees and sat in the back before looking outside.

  
She took a deep breath, before turning her head to the side " what now ? "

Oliver was sitting there holding Mia asleep in his arms. He was smiling, so much life and happiness in those eyes, sparkling. " Now we live " .

* * *

After this, Oliver, Felicity and baby Mia drove off, the sun coming out of the sky as a sign of what the future had in reserve for them.

  
They arrived in Ivy town in the afternoon, entering the house they left 4 years prior, so much changed since then. John came over in the evening, and they all talked about their new lives, making sure he would be part of it.

The week after, they started the custody procedures to bring William home, they talked to him, explaining him everything.

  
4 months later, all four of them were happy and peaceful in ivy Town, William taking enthusiastically his place as a big brother. Oliver and Felicity were feeling more in love with each other each day, free of every burden in their lives.

Felicity worked on Smoak tech from home now, creating what she wanted to do in the first place, devices to makes people walk again.

  
3 years later, Lucas Smoak Queen joined their household, completing their family.  
  


  
Oliver Queen died of old age at 96 years old in the arms of Felicity, peacefully surrounded by their children and grandchildren.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot !   
I would love to have feedback and constructive criticism


End file.
